Complot
by Hanahime-Itoshii
Summary: Rose Weasley a toujours été malchanceuse. Le jour où elle décide d'aider un inconnu blessé, elle ne se doute pas qu'elle sera propulsée dans un complot qui la dépasse complètement. Un complot où se mêle Ministère et dangereux assaillants. Comment fera-t-elle pour s'en sortir? Amour/Drame/Suspens
1. Rencontre sous la pluie

Chapitre 1. Rencontre sous la pluie.

Travailler comme serveuse n'avait jamais été l'ambition de Rose. Sa vie n'avait été qu'une suite de mauvais choix qui l'avait menés ici, dans ce petit  
bar miteux où la clientèle laissait à désirer et où on la traitait carrément pour une bonne à tout faire. Ramasser le vomi des hommes trop ivres qui  
dégobillaient partout, nettoyer les dégâts de verres brisés lorsque certains d'entre eux se battaient et devoir endurer chaque jour les vulgarités des clients...

Rose s'était toujours demandé comment elle avait bien pu se retrouver ici. Elle se rappelait s'être fiancé avec un homme, Cooper, son premier amour. Elle était folle amoureuse de lui et elle s'était enfuie avec lui lorsque ce dernier lui avait proposé. Ayant toujours été une romantique éperdue, elle était partie à l'insu de ses parents qui eux, détestaient son petit copain. Tout ça lorsqu'elle avait seulement dix-sept ans. Pour couvrir les frais de logements, elle avait trouvé travail dans ce bar. De ce fait, elle avait abandonné sa dernière année d'école. De toute façon, elle n'en avait pas besoin puisqu'elle serait avec la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

Malheureusement, Cooper l'avait trompé. Après quelques mois à vivre ensemble, il l'avait laissé tomber pour une autre. Il l'avait quitté, la laissant seule avec l'appartement. Trop orgueilleuse pour admettre que ses parents avaient eu raison sur tout, elle avait décidé de garder son emploi et de  
continuer à vivre comme si rien ne s'était produit. Elle n'était pas prête pour se faire reprocher tous les mauvais choix qu'elle avait faits. Elle voulait attendre. C'était encore trop tôt pour leur en parler. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait qu'ils voudraient la reprendre? Cette possibilité l'effrayait.

N'ayant jamais terminé complètement ses études, il lui était désormais impossible de trouver un travail à la limite du convenable. Elle regrettait tous  
ses choix maintenant. Cette situation actuelle n'était certainement pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Elle était malheureuse. Seule. Sans argent. Et  
par-dessus tout, son coeur était en mille morceaux. Comment pouvait-elle tomber plus bas?

Rose ramassa trois tasses vides qui se trouvaient sur une table ronde. Un homme bourré l'interpella. La soirée avait été extrêmement longue. Elle soupira d'exaspération, plaça rapidement les verres sur son plateau et se dirigea vers lui. Heureusement, il ne lui restait qu'un quart d'heure. Elle pourrait ensuite retourné chez elle et se reposer.

Une heure du matin, la jeune femme alla se changer. Elle laissa son uniforme de serveuse dans sa case; un chemisier blanc, une jupe noire qui lui arrivait aux genoux, et un petit tablier de taille blanc. Elle sortit son petit coupe-vent et l'enfila.

-Demain tu dois remplacer Elena, elle est à Ste-Mangouste, annonça Gisèle, la femme trentenaire du propriétaire du bar.  
-Est-ce qu'elle va bien? s'inquiéta la rouquine en sortant son parapluie.  
-Un de ses proches est tombé malade, c'est tout ce que je sais, répondit la femme rondelette. Demain, sans faute, ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.  
-Très bien, dit Rose d'une petite voix.

Normalement, elle n'était pas censée travailler les mardi. Elle avait attendu cette journée toute la semaine et voilà qu'elle lui était enlevée. L'avantage, c'est qu'elle aurait un certain montant en compensation...

À l'extérieur, il faisait froid et une pluie battante martelait le sol de ses grosses gouttes, s'ajoutant un vent furieux. Une véritable petite tempête. Le parapluie ne lui servait pas à grand chose. Elle jeta tout de même un sort pour renforcer le parapluie afin qu'il ne se brise pas à cause des bourrasques d'air. Elle jeta un deuxième sort pour le rendre plus imperméable. Voilà qui devrait tenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rendue chez elle. Environ un kilomètre, ce qui n'était pas très loin. De toute façon, elle aimait marcher. C'était relaxant.

Par ce temps, les rues étaient totalement désertes. C'était souvent le cas dans ce quartier miteux. Personne ne s'y aventurait. Seulement quelques lampadaires éclairaient la nuit noire.

Une nouvelle bourrasque de vent ébouriffa ses cheveux roux. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle croisa les bras pour se réchauffer. Ses chaussures étaient gorgées d'eau et inconfortables. La pluie torrentielle brouillait la vision de la jeune fille, tel un mur d'eau glacée. Le chemin vers son appartement était difficile mais elle était presque arrivée.

Rose releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit vaguement des voix. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et aperçu des silhouettes sombres qui semblaient chercher quelque chose, quelques rues plus loin. Instinctivement, la jeune femme se cacha derrière le mur d'une bâtisse pour regarderdiscrètement. Pourquoi se cachait-elle ainsi?

Elle n'entendait que quelques mots lorsque les deux hommes discutaient. En entendant le mot «transplaner», elle pu facilement conclure qu'ils étaient sorciers. Comme elle. Ils semblaient réellement chercher quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Rose fût parcouru d'un grand frisson.

-Là-bas, cria l'un des hommes en pointant un coin de rue plus loin.

Une nouvelle silhouette venait d'apparaitre et semblait avoir beaucoup de difficulté à se tenir debout. Les deux coururent dans cette direction mais au moment où ils allaient l'atteindre, la nouvelle silhouette transplana. L'un des poursuivants poussant quelques jurons puis ils transplanèrent à leur tour.

Rose resta immobile quelques minutes, sans bouger et ses mains crispées sur son parapluie qui pointait maintenant le sol. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements étaient désormais trempés. Que venait-il de se produire? Que se passait-il?

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un «Pop» derrière elle. Elle se retourna et hurla en voyant un jeune homme plein de sang qui s'effondrait lourdement sur le sol. Elle recula de quelques pas, songeant à s'enfuir.

La jeune femme tourna les talons puis s'arrêta dans son mouvement lorsqu'elle entendit un drôle de bruit provenant de l'étranger. Un sanglot? Rose  
tourna la tête, terrifiée. Ce qu'elle vit lui chavira le coeur.

Le jeune inconnu, trempé jusqu'aux os, d'eau, de boue et de sang, tremblait et sanglotait de souffrance. Sans doute avait-il été atteint par des sorts. Les blessures magiques étaient toujours bien douloureuses. Devait-elle lui venir en aide? Elle ne savait même pas de qui il s'agissait! Peut-être était-il un criminel recherché?

Malgré tout, quelque chose l'empêchait de partir. De s'enfuir et de le laisser ainsi. La respiration du jeune homme était saccadée, comme s'il  
cherchait à trouver de l'air. Puis dans un dernier souffle, ses yeux foncés et voilés, sans doute marron, se fermèrent doucement.

Rose écarquilla les yeux et se précipita sur lui, laissant tomber son parapluie. Avait-il succombé? Était-il mort?

_Non, juste évanouit_, constata Rose, soulagée en prenant son pouls. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se mordit la joue, secoua la tête  
puis soupira.

-Rose, ta compassion finira pas te tuer, marmonna-t-elle en soulevant difficilement l'inconnu et en l'appuyant sur son dos.

Elle tenta de reprendre son parapluie mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle manqua de tomber. Impossible de se pencher avec lui sur le dos. Elle laissa donc son bien et prit le chemin de son appartement qui ne se trouvait plus bien loin.

Elle eut un mal fou à trouver la clé de sa porte qui se trouvait dans la poche arrière de son pantalon délabré et un peu trop grand pour elle. Avec un coup de pied, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, lui laissant le temps de passer avant qu'elle ne se referme.

L'eau dégoulinant de partout, le sol couvert de boue à cause de ses chaussures trempés et crasseux, elle alla coucher le blessé dans son lit. Elle écarta les draps et la couverture afin de le mettre sur une surface plus lisse puis l'allongea avec précaution. Le corps était parcouru de spasmes  
immondes.

Malgré la fatigue, Rose couru jusqu'à la cuisine et mis de l'eau à bouillir. Ensuite, elle alla chercher quelques serviettes et des bandages qu'elle déposa à côté du lit. Elle retourna à la salle de bain pour trouver une potion calme-douleur qu'elle utilisait normalement pour les maux de  
tête mais qui fonctionnerait sans doute pour les blessures de l'inconnu. Bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas la gravité des blessures du jeune homme ni même quels sorts il avait pu subir! Lorsqu'elle retourna à la cuisine, l'eau bouillait déjà. Elle retira donc la casserole et ferma le four. Elle emmena l'eau auprès du blessé, il respirait toujours, ce qui la rassura.

Elle prit sa baguette et découpa le t-shirt du jeune homme. Elle versa ensuite le calme-douleur dans l'eau bouillante puis y trempa une serviette et commença à éponger le corps meurtri et rougi de sang. Nettoyant avec délicatesse chaque blessure. Le côté droit de son corps était le plus touché. De profondes plaies dans les côtes ainsi que sur le bras et l'épaule. Après avoir bien nettoyé chaque plaie, elle les banda agilement.

Elle entreprit ensuite d'enlever la crasse qui était collé sur le corps de l'homme qui n'était plus parcouru de spasmes. Couvert de sang, de sueur et de boue, ça ne devait pas être très confortable. Des plans pour qu'il attrape froid. Il semblait déjà avoir quelques rougeurs sur les joues et le nez, signe d'une fièvre imminente.

Sans aucune gêne, elle le débarrassa de son pantalon qui était mouillé et qu'elle laverait plus tard. Puis d'un sort, elle fit sécher les draps sur lesquels il se trouvait puis le couvrit d'une couverture épaisse. Elle plaça l'oreiller de façon à ce qu'il soit confortable puis recula d'un pas pour admirer le résultat. Elle était loin d'être médicomage mais elle connaissait les bases des premiers soins magiques et le blessé semblait déjà avoir meilleur mine.

Frissonnant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait toujours ses vêtements trempés. Avec un dernier regard pour le jeune homme, elle quitta la pièce pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Une douche brûlante, voilà ce dont elle avait besoin. Malheureusement, l'eau qui coulait était plutôt tiède. Ensuite,  
elle enfila un pyjama: une paire de jogging et un vieux t-shirt des Canons de Chudley.

En sortant de la salle de bain, elle se rendit compte des dégâts. Pleins de boue, d'eau et de sang jonchaient le sol de l'appartement. Elle prit sa baguette magique et jeta un sort pour nettoyer le plancher puis décida d'aller jeter un dernier coup d'oeil au blessé. Elle pénétra doucement  
dans sa chambre, craignant de faire du bruit. Elle s'agenouilla près du lit et observa le jeune homme dont elle ignorait tout.

Elle dégagea une mèche blonde de son visage puis épongea son front humide de sueur à l'aide d'une serviette. Il était très beau. Un air d'ange endormi.

-Qui es-tu? murmura la rouquine. Pourquoi t'a-t-on attaqué?

Pour le moment, il ne pouvait se rendre à Ste-Mangouste, c'était trop loin d'ici. Dans l'état où il se trouvait, c'était totalement impossible. Il était très tard et le temps à l'extérieur n'était pas des meilleurs. N'étant pas en danger de mort, elle le conduirait à l'hôpital le lendemain. Elle espérait simplement qu'il se réveillerait et par le fait même, qu'il soit en santé ou du moins, capable de marcher.


	2. Liam Brigestone

Chapitre 2. Liam Brigestone.

Rose se leva le lendemain matin. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, observa le plafond d'un regard absent. Elle avait dormi sur le divan miteux et peu confortable mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était encore loin de la réalité, ses pensées la transportant bien loin. Comme à son habitude, la jeune femme, incapable de refouler ses regrets, se laissait submerger par eux. Elle savait bien que ça ne servait à rien de se morfondre mais, elle était incapable de s'en empêcher. Désolations par dessus désolations. Tous ses choix avaient engendrés des désastres dans sa vie.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et Rose se releva soudainement, s'essuyant et se tapotant les joues pour se reprendre. Elle secoua un peu la tête, prenant une grande respiration, elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre afin d'aller voir si le blessé allait bien. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve et que la veille n'avait pas été un rêve. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-elle dormi sur le divan qui lui donnerait sans doute des douleurs au dos toute la journée, peut-être même la semaine?

Elle se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers sa chambre et, ouvrant doucement la porte, vit un corps immobile. Mort? Endormi? Elle n'en savait rien, sa respiration lui était imperceptible de là où elle se trouvait. Sa peau était pâle mais pas de celle que l'on retrouve chez les morts. Les petites rougeurs de fièvre contrastaient avec sa chevelure blonde. Il semblait vivant. En tout cas, il en avait l'air.

Mais il était toujours inconscient. Ce qui rendit Rose très nerveuse. Elle commença à triturer une mèche de ses cheveux à l'aide de ses deux mains. Prenant son courage, elle s'avança tranquillement vers le jeune homme. Plus elle avançait, plus elle percevait sa respiration calme et posée. Peut-être un peu trop à son goût. Tellement, que ça semblait un peu exagéré. Allait-il bien? Elle s'agenouilla près du lit et attendit que quelque chose se passe. Rien ne se passa. Peut-être devait-elle vérifier sa température?

La rouquine leva doucement la main vers le visage du garçon. Elle avait presque atteint son front lorsque les paupières du jeune homme tiquèrent avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent brusquement. Rose n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son poignet était déjà serré dans l'étau ferme et broyant de l'inconnu. Poussant un petit cri de surprise, le cœur battant, la jeune femme tenta de s'éloigner mais l'inconnu la tenait trop fort pour qu'elle ne puisse reculer complètement. Il s'était relevé en position assise et la fixait d'un regard acier. Autant par son intensité que par sa couleur. Ses prunelles n'étaient pas marrons?

Les deux jeunes gens se fixaient l'un l'autre. Rose semblait étonnée, nerveuse mais aussi un peu effrayée, qu'allait-il se passer par la suite? Allait-il lui faire du mal? La blesser? La tuer?

De son côté, le jeune inconnu semblait surpris mais aussi méfiant, très méfiant, prêt à attaquer. Les sourcils froncés, les sens à l'affûts, il était prêt à se défendre en cas de besoin.

Il ressemblait à un pauvre lapin nerveux, voulant échapper à son prédateur, prêt à bondir pour fuir. Rose comprit. Il avait peur d'elle. Il la craignait. Ses propres pensées lui semblaient incohérentes mais en y réfléchissant, ça ne l'était pas tant que ça. Il avait été attaqué, meurtri...Une réaction normal que d'avoir peur. Peut-être pensait-il qu'elle voulait lui faire du mal? D'un côté, se réveiller dans un endroit inconnu chez quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu, sur le coup, cela pouvait être plutôt déconcertant.

Rose prit une grande respiration, pour se remettre du choc que le réveil de l'homme lui avait fait subir, puis en tentant de calmer son coeur qui battait toujours trop vite, elle décida de sourire. Pour le rassurer. Voyant qu'il restait toujours méfiant, elle décida de lui parler.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Rose Weasley, commença-t-elle doucement. Je vous ai trouvé hier, tard dans la nuit. Vous étiez très mal en point, j'ignore ce que l'on vous a fait mais ce qui est certain c'est que vous avez subi des blessures magiques.

Les sourcils du jeune homme se défroncèrent un peu mais son regard exprimait toujours le doute. L'incertitude.

-Je...j'ai effectué les premiers soins sur vous mais...comme je n'ai pas vraiment le talent approprié...je crois qu'il serait judicieux d'aller à Ste-Mangouste afin de voir si...si votre corps guérit bien.

L'homme ne réagissait toujours pas, il continuait de broyer les os de Rose.

-Écoutez, dit-elle soudainement, je reconnais que vous puissiez être méfiant après ce que vous avez vécu mais je juge que vous pouvez très bien arrêter de me broyer le poignet. Je crois que vous puissiez un temps soit peu avoir confiance en moi sachant que j'ai passé la nuit à vous effectuer les premiers soins magiques.

Il la dévisagea un moment, la jugea puis, au bout de quelques secondes, la relâcha. Le jeune femme se releva doucement, prudemment. Elle frotta son poignet.

Rose se mordit la lèvre inférieure. L'inconnu ne la quittait pas des yeux. C'était un peu gênant et irritant. Comment pouvait-il douter d'elle après tout ce qu'elle avait fait? Elle fronça les sourcils, énervée. Soudain, son estomac émit un léger grondement, signe de la faim. Ce qui était sans doute le cas de cet homme.

-Oh! fit-elle en regardant le blond, je suppose que tu dois avoir faim! Je vais te préparer quelque chose. J'irai ensuite m'occuper de tes vêtements puis, par la suite, je t'accompagnerai à Ste-Mangouste...

-Non! s'exclama l'inconnu d'une voix un peu enrouée mais claire et ferme.

Rose qui s'était dirigée vers la porte se tourna brusquement. Il avait parlé.

-Non, répéta-t-il plus calmement, une étincelle de panique dans les yeux.

Elle le regarda un moment. Pourquoi refusait-il d'aller à l'hôpital? Ne voyait-il pas dans l'état où il se trouvait? Elle le dévisagea un moment puis acquiesça imperceptiblement, se disant qu'après avoir mangé, il aurait l'esprit plus clair.

-Je vais te préparer à manger, déclara-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Éberluée, elle sortit un chaudron puis y ajouta de l'eau afin de la mettre à bouillir. Cet homme était incompréhensible, elle ne le saisissait pas du tout. Lorsque l'eau fût à point d'ébullition, elle incorpora un sachet de soupe en poudre, pas très nourrissant mais très revigorant. Puis, elle commença à diluer le tout en mélangeant. Après quelques minutes, elle servit le tout dans deux bols et les apporta dans la chambre où le blessé n'avait pas bougé.

-Ce n'est pas de la haute gastronomie mais ça va surement t'aider à reprendre des forces, annonça-t-elle en lui donnant l'un des bols. Tu as besoin d'avaler quelque chose.

S'assoyant par terre, la jeune femme entama son propre bol, soufflant sur chaque cuillérée afin d'en réduire les risques de brûlures.

-Quand j'étais plus jeune, c'est ce que ma mère me servait lorsque je tombais malade et que j'étais clouée au lit, continua-t-elle d'un air enjoué, se remémorant ce bon souvenir. C'est ce qu'elle me servait..., ajouta-t-elle plus tristement dans un murmure, en prenant un deuxième bouchée.

En prenant sa troisième bouchée, elle remarqua que l'inconnu n'avait pas touché à sa soupe et la regardait.

-Tu ne manges pas? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il regarda son bol et le mélangea un peu avant de regarder Rose à nouveau.

-Ce n'est pas empoisonné! s'exclama la rouquine, à la fois choquée et vexée. Si tu penses que je t'aurais sauvé pour ensuite te faire manger du poison, tu es vraiment stupide, ajouta-t-elle en continuant de manger.

Les paroles de Rose eurent l'effet escompté car l'inconnu commença à manger, mais prudemment.

-Tu n'es pas très bavard..., dit Rose avec un petit sourire forcé. C'est vrai qu'avec ce que tu as vécu hier soir...

L'homme leva quelques secondes les yeux vers elle avant de les reporter sur sa soupe et de continuer à manger.

-Je ne connais même pas ton nom, réalisa soudainement la rousse en relevant la tête.

Il la jugea un moment puis répondit:

-Liam Brigestone.

Rose haussa un sourcil.

-Et quel âge as-tu? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

-Vingt-sept ans.

Il avait répondu rapidement. _Trop_ rapidement.

-Tu ne les fais pas, répondit-elle, étonnée.

Liam ne releva pas. Lorsque les deux jeunes gens eurent terminés leur bol, Rose se leva puis alla les nettoyer sous un jet d'eau froide. Elle prit ensuite les vêtements du blond puis, à l'aide de la magie et l'eau, commença à enlever les tâches de boue et de sang qui avaient maculé sa chemise. Faisant de même avec le pantalon, cela ne lui prit que cinq petites minutes. Lorsqu'elle secoua le pantalon avant de le plier, un morceau de papier froissé tomba de l'une des poches. Elle se pencha et le prit entre ses doigts. Quand elle le déplia, une adresse avait été rapidement inscrite.

_34 Chemin de Traverse, Tissard et Brodette. Lawrence Finaiguille._

Elle fronça les sourcils. Une boutique de robes pour sorciers? N'avait-elle pas été détruite il y avait quelques années? Soudain, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait et elle replia rapidement le papier avant de le remettre dans l'une des poches du pantalon de Liam. Lorsqu'elle fut retournée à la chambre, elle posa les vêtements au pied du lit.

-Je dois aller travailler dans environ une heure, si nous partons maintenant, je vais sans doute pouvoir t'accompagner à Ste-Mangouste...

-Non! s'exclama-t-il à nouveau.

-Il le faut!

-Non! Je vais bien..., dit-il en secouant la tête.

-C'est ce que tu crois mais...

-J'ai dis non, je ne veux pas y aller. Je n'irai pas!

-Mais...

-Non, annonça-t-il, catégorique.

Elle le dévisagea. Comment pouvait-il être aussi catégorique? Avait-il peur des hôpitaux?

-Tu es têtu! Tu as besoin d'aller voir un médicomage. Peut-être que tes blessures sont plus graves que tu ne peux le penser. C'est très dangereux de garder une blessure magique, qui sait si elle ne va pas se répandre et aggraver ton état! Je n'arrive pas à te cerner, pourquoi ce refus? Pourquoi refuser des soins professionnels?

Il ne lui répondit pas, il semblait s'être refermé sur lui-même. Sans prévenir, Liam se recoucha, dos à elle puis murmura de façon presque inaudible:

-Je n'ai pas encore la force de me déplacer...

Rose savait très bien qu'il y avait une autre raison mais elle n'insista pas. Comment raisonner quelqu'un d'aussi têtu et décidé à refuser?

La jeune femme se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Combien de temps comptait-il rester chez elle? Elle ne pouvait pas l'héberger indéfiniment, sachant qu'elle avait de la difficulté à bien vivre elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une autre bouche à nourrir dans la situation où elle se trouvait. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser seul chez elle. Qui sait si elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui? Qui sait s'il ne volera pas le peu de choses qu'elle possède? Voilà un problème. Et si elle revenait ce soir et que tous ses biens avaient disparu? Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à retourner chez ses parents, leur avouer ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'elle était partie et subir la honte d'avoir eu tort sur toute la ligne. Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas.

Elle avança vers la porte puis s'arrêta. Elle baissa la tête et se retourna.

-Cet appartement est tout ce que je possède. C'est bien peu mais je n'ai rien d'autre. C'est tout ce que j'ai, annonça-t-elle à l'adresse du jeune homme qui lui faisait dos.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Peut-être s'était-il endormi? Non, il l'avait entendu. Elle espérait simplement qu'il ferait preuve de compassion et de respect envers celle qui avait pris soin de lui. Elle espérait qu'il ne partirait pas sans rien lui laisser.

-Je serai de retour ce soir, termina-t-elle enfin, avant de quitter.

Elle referma doucement la porte en soupirant et croisant les doigts.

-Ça va aller, murmura-t-elle pour se rassurer.

Puis elle partit au travail.

À l'extérieur, la pluie avait laissé place à un petit soleil timide qui se cachait derrière de petits nuages gris. Le sol était encore mouillé de flaques d'eau. Le mauvais temps était passé et une belle journée s'annonçait. Peut-être aurait-elle de la chance?

De son côté, l'inconnu se releva un peu dans le petit lit. Il regarda la porte quelques instants puis son regard se dirigea vers les pansements que la fille lui avait mis. Ce n'était pas très bien réussit mais au moins, ça avait arrêté ses hémorragies. Elle aurait dû lui changer ce matin mais ne l'avait pas fait. Avait-elle oublier? Avait-elle peur de l'approcher? Quoiqu'il en soit, il était plutôt reconnaissant. Ses muscles lui étaient toujours douloureux mais il ne souffrait plus autant que la veille.

Cependant il craignait toujours qu'on le retrouve. Pire encore, que cette inconnue soit impliquée dans toute cette histoire. Il devait vite se rétablir, être capable de bouger. Il devait partir au plus vite. Sinon, sa mort ne serait pas la seule à être envisagée par ses assaillants. Celle de la fille aussi.  
Il tenta de quitter le lit mais une douleur lui parcouru le corps. Il ne pouvait pas encore bouger convenablement. Il devrait attendre. Il s'allongea de nouveau et poussa un soupir.

Il passa une main sur son front fiévreux puis ferma les yeux.

Il ne devait pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit. Être poursuivi par des Rafleurs était une chose...mais il ne pourrait pas fuir le Ministère bien longtemps.

Quand nous sommes accusés de meurtres, tout, même le temps joue contre nous.


	3. Traces

Chapitre 3. Traces.

Morris se tourna vers son compagnon Stephen. Ce dernier lui lança le même regard entendu. Ils avaient perdu sa trace. Les deux l'avaient atteint de sorts mais il avait tout de même réussi à leur échapper. Il avait disparu sous la pluie battante qui avait de ce fait effacer ses empruntes, son odeur et le sang de leur cible.

Ils avaient donc décidé de retourner sur leurs pas, à la ruelle où ils avaient officiellement perdu sa trace.

Lorsqu'il avait cessé de pleuvoir, ils avaient trouvé un parapluie déployé qui avait été abandonné. Stephen avait lancé un sort sur celui-ci afin de voir si une emprunte de leur proie aurait pu y être imprégnée, mais rien. En colère, il jeta un sort qui désintégra le parapluie.

Ils étaient maintenant face à face, ils chuchotaient un nouveau plan. Il s'était passé plus de trois heures depuis qu'ils étaient revenus. Les Rafleurs ne savaient plus où chercher, leur patron serait très en colère de savoir cette nouvelle.

Tout à coup, un vent de chance leur effleura les narines. Une odeur familière leur passa sous le nez. Elle était presque imperceptible mais bien là. Cette odeur, ils la connaissaient bien pour l'avoir cherchée toute la nuit. Morris, qui était de dos à la senteur pivota instinctivement vers la jeune femme qui passait d'un pas rapide, comme pressée. Une senteur était rattachée à elle. Peut-être tenaient-ils une piste, finalement? Ils la suivirent lentement, tentant de rester discrets, jusqu'à ce que, deux ruelles plus loin, la jeune femme pénètre dans l'arrière boutique d'un pub malfamé et miteux.

Peut-être les mènerait-elle sur une autre piste? De toute façon, qu'avaient-ils à perdre? Ils regardèrent dans la direction où la jeune femme était venue. L'odeur était subtile mais bien là...

Rose pénétra rapidement dans le pub, le souffle court. Elle avait vaguement ressenti qu'on la suivait, l'observait. Elle détestait par-dessus tout cette ruelle qui l'effrayait chaque fois. Elle se dirigea vers la pièce réservée aux employés afin de revêtir ses vêtements de travail.

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Les poils de ses bras étaient hérissés et ses mains tremblaient un peu. Peut-être était-ce le choc d'avoir ressenti des poursuivants derrière elle? Sauf que lorsqu'elle avait jeté un bref regard, rapide et discret avant de pénétrer dans le pub, elle n'avait vu personne derrière elle. Peut-être était-ce son imagination?

Elle prit deux grandes respirations et s'obligea à reprendre son calme. Elle devait reprendre son sang froid. Elle serra les mâchoires et sortit de la pièce pour commencer le travail.

Dans l'après-midi, le bar était toujours presque vide. Le patron, qui n'aimait pas que les employé lambinent en ne faisant rien, leur demandait de faire du ménage. Rose devait donc s'assurer que l'endroit restait propre.

Terminant de servir un client, elle commença par la suite à faire un peu de ménage.

Une pile de vieux journaux magiques reposait sur l'une des banquettes rouge vin qui avait déteins avec le temps. Quelques uns avaient été éparpillés. La jeune femme les ramassa en prenant sans se presser. Elle n'aimait pas faire le ménage. Elle se rappelait le temps où sa mère la réprimandait toujours sur l'était chaotique de sa chambre.

Elle s'arrêta même un peu pour feuilleter quelques pages du journal le plus récent qui datait d'une semaine. Elle parcouru lentement chacun des titres du regard. Une femme se battait depuis des mois pour obtenir la garde de ses deux enfants créant un litige avec son mari moldu qui voulait passer en Cour moldu et non pas devant le Ministère de la Magie. La mystérieuse mort d'un propriétaire de Manoir avait fait l'objet d'une enquête minutieuse par le Ministère. Il y avait aussi une manifestation contre le jus de citrouille qui, supposément, avait des effets néfastes sur les jeunes enfants qui en devenaient dépendants. On dénonçait aussi du trafic illégal d'œufs de dragons au Manchester. Les deux trafiquants avaient fait l'objet d'une perquisition et avait été découvert il y avait quelques jours de cela.

Que des sujets pour le moins inintéressants et inutiles. Depuis quelques années, la Gazette du Sorcier se faisait vieille. Il n'y avait plus grand chose à annoncer aux lecteurs.

Rose feuilleta le journal, tournant les pages et revenant sur les premières. Son regard s'arrêta sur une photo. Jamais un visage ne lui avait été à la fois aussi familier et inconnu. Elle le connaissait, elle l'avait déjà vu. Une femme à la chevelure foncée se tenait à côté de lui, à une certaine distance, comme s'ils étaient de parfaits étrangers. Le jeune homme, sur la photo mobile, esquissait un regard vers la femme. Un regard impénétrable et dure. La femme quant à elle semblait retenir difficilement ses sanglots.  
Ce qui frappait Rose le plus, ce n'était pas le visage familier du jeune homme mais bien l'inscription sous la photo:

_Scorpius Malefoy, fils héritier de Drago Malefoy (à gauche) et Mileena Crawford (à droite) désormais veuve._

Ce Scorpius Malefoy ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Liam Brigestone qui se trouvait présentement dans sa demeure. Le jeune homme blessé qu'elle avait ramené chez elle et soigné...

La rouquine fronça les sourcils et décida de lire l'article:

_Vendredi 29 mars.  
Enquête sur la mort du propriétaire du grand Manoir Malefoy._

Dans la nuit du jeudi 28 mars, le corps de Drago Malefoy aurait été retrouvé mort dans sa chambre par une servante de la grande demeure. «Il m'avait demandé de lui apporté son thé, comme tous les soirs, déclare Mrs Robinson, travaillant pour le Manoir depuis dix-sept ans. Lorsque j'ai frappé à la porte, Monsieur Malefoy n'a pas répondu alors je suis entrée.». Mrs Robinson affirme l'avoir retrouvé étendu sur le sol, le corps inerte.

Nous ignorons toujours la cause de cet horrible évènement. Cependant, après avoir été analysé par des experts, le corps ne montra aucune mutilation ni égratignure, ce qui laisse sous-entendre que l'on ait pu faire usage d'un sortilège impardonnable sur la victime.

La mort de cet homme laisse dans le deuil, Mileena Malefoy et son fils Scorpius Malefoy, jeune héritier de dix-neuf ans de la grande fortune de la famille...

L'enquête, étant toujours en cours, reste à suivre... 

Rose était paralysée. Était-ce Scorpius Malefoy qu'elle avait hébergé? Non, il avait affirmé qu'il s'appelait Liam Brigestone. Et puis, il n'avait pas dix-neuf ans comme l'héritier. Enfin...c'est ce qu'il avait dit. Mais comment pouvait-elle en être certaine? Après tout, il aurait très bien pu lui mentir! Il ne la connaissait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance...

Rose se passa une main sur le front. Sa respiration se fit heurtée et tremblante. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne fallait surtout pas paniquer. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une pure coïncidence. Ce n'était pas rare de voir deux sosies. Même si, présentement, il s'agissait d'une très étrange coïncidence.

-Ça va Rose? demanda l'une des employées. Tu es pâle...

Elle se tourna vers la grande femme qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

-Est-ce que tu es malade?  
-Je...

Elle avait du mal à respirer. Pas de panique.

-Aujourd'hui tu n'auras pas à rester jusqu'à une heure du matin, déclara la femme. Elena a envoyé un hibou pour dire que son proche allait bien et qu'elle rentrerait bientôt pour travailler. Tu crois que ça va aller d'ici-là?  
-Oui...je vais bien...ça va aller..., la rassura la belle rousse en forçant un sourire.

Rose était soulagée par cette nouvelle, elle n'aurait pas à rester tard. D'un autre côté, elle était effrayée. Lorsqu'elle rentrerait, elle devrait confronter ce Liam, si c'était réellement son prénom. Elle devait savoir s'il lui avait menti et pourquoi. Et puis, qui étaient ses assaillants de la nuit dernière? Pourquoi le poursuivaient-ils? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils blessé? Elle devait savoir. Mais elle avait peur. Encore ce mauvais pressentiment qui l'envahissait.

Durant toute la journée, Rose fut maladroite. Elle échappa plusieurs fois son plateau et se trompa sans cesse dans les commandes. Elle pensait trop, se questionnait trop. Elle n'était pas concentré et cela avait de mauvais effets sur son travail. Lorsqu'elle fût enfin libérée de son boulot, après de longues heures interminables, elle se dépêcha de rentrer. Elle ne savais pas exactement ce qu'elle ferait de la tête de mule qu'elle hébergeait qui refusait d'aller à l'hôpital mais il faudrait bien qu'elle réussisse à lui faire entendre raison.

Quand elle arriva devant la porte de son appartement, quelque chose clochait. L'atmosphère était lourde. C'était trop silencieux. Seul le grincement de la porte qui était entrebâillée brisait cette tranquillité anormale.

La jeune femme prit instinctivement sa baguette et regarda autour d'elle.

Personne.

Son regard se dirigea à nouveau sur la porte qui balançait doucement. Cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, elle prit une grande respiration et pénétra dans son logement. Elle referma derrière elle en ne quittant jamais des yeux la pièce.

Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Le divan miteux semblait avoir été éventré et de la mousse jonchait le sol. Les armoires qui contenaient le peu de vaisselles qu'elle possédait avaient explosés et des milliers de débris de verres parsemaient le sol, des éclats de bois parmi eux. Les murs, quant à eux, avaient visiblement reçu des sorts. Il y avait des marques de brûlures sur le papier-peint, semblable à de grandes cicatrises profondes et noircies.  
C'était un vrai champ de bataille. Que s'était-il passé pendant son absence? Qui avait fait cela? Pourquoi?

Sa respiration se fit plus heurtée et son coeur semblait vouloir éclaté. Automatiquement, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, là où aurait dû se trouver l'homme qu'elle avait aidé. La pièce était vide.

Le lit avait été explosé et des plumes d'oreillers parsemaient le sol où quelques gouttes de sang s'y mêlaient. Rose recula de quelques pas à cette constatation et retint un cri de terreur. Que s'était-il passé? Qui avait fait ça? Où était Liam?

La jeune femme poursuivit son analyse de ce qui avait été sa chambre. Comme les murs du salon, ceux-ci avaient été victimes de maléfices. Les traces noires semblaient flétrir les murs. Rose s'approcha des marques et essaya de reconnaitre les sorts qui avaient été lancés mais en vain. Elle ne connaissait pas cette magie. Sans doute s'agissait-il de magie noire...

Elle s'éloigna vivement lorsqu'elle ressentit les dernières émanations du sort qui avait donné l'impression d'une morsure provoqué par un grand froid sur sa joue. Elle plaqua sa main sur l'endroit qui avait brûlé. De la magie noire, sans aucun doute, désormais.

Qu'était-il advenu de sa demeure? Rose sentit les larmes monter. Comment allait-elle réparer tout ça? Elle ne connaissait aucun sort qui lui permettrait de conjurer la magie qui avait été utilisée. Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur et glissa jusqu'au sol. Elle échappa un petit sanglot. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant? Elle avait seulement envie de retourner chez ses parents...

Soudain, un petit grattement se fit entendre à la porte d'entrée. Son coeur s'arrêta de battre. Elle n'était pas seule! Comment avait-elle pu oublier de vérifier avant de se jeter tête baissée dans l'exploration des restants de son logement? Elle se releva rapidement et agrippa sa baguette magique avant de prononcer l'hominum revelio.

Il y avait une présence.

Elle paniqua. Elle était terrifiée. Elle se plaqua au mur et tâcha de retenir les petits sanglots apeurés qui se formaient dans sa gorge.

La rouquine entendit des petits pas furtifs, presque inaudibles s'approcher de l'endroit où elle se trouvait présentement. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Quels sorts devrait-elle utiliser si elle devait se défendre? Elle n'avait jamais été douée en duel.

Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer. Elle ne devait pas laisser la panique l'envahir. Elle devait être courageuse. La rousse fronça les sourcils, déterminée, même si une parcelle d'elle la suppliait de rester cacher, de fuir, de sauver sa peau.

Après une grande respiration, elle franchit la porte et pointa sa baguette vers l'emplacement où aurait dû se trouver l'intrus. Seul un feulement de chat attira son attention vers le sol. L'animal d'un noir d'encre avait le dos cambré et les poils hérissés.

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement et abaissa sa baguette. Toujours sur une certaine défensive par contre. Comment ce chat était-il entré dans son appartement? Oui, la porte était ouverte lorsqu'elle était arrivée mais quand même...c'était louche.

Les yeux dorés du chat la fixaient intensément et prudemment. Puis au bout d'un moment, il décida de s'asseoir et miaula une fois. Sans bouger, Rose ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux. Elle hésitait toujours à se laisser charmer. Elle adorait les chats.

L'animal miaula à nouveau et ronronna. La jeune femme se décrispa un peu et se pencha pour caresser les oreilles du chat qui ronronna de plus bel. Il s'éloigna de Rose pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Elle le suivit en haussant un sourcil, intriguée.

Le chat s'immobilisa devant la porte et s'assit. Quelque chose avait été gravé à sa hauteur. Elle ne distinguait pas bien de là où elle se trouvait. Elle s'approcha et se pencha tout en fixant le chat qui lui rendait son regard. Quand elle tourna les yeux vers la gravure, elle pu lire: «mens et fuis».

Rose se tourna vivement vers le chat.

-C'est toi qui...?

_Toc! Toc! Toc!_

Sa phrase fût coupée par des coups frappés à la porte. Elle sursauta tellement fort qu'elle manqua de tomber.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle posa la main sur la poignée mais stoppa son geste quand le chat feula tout en faisant quelques pas à reculons. La nervosité emballa le coeur de Rose. Elle observa la porte en silence, hésitante. …tait-ce dangereux d'ouvrir?

_TOC! TOC! TOC!_

Des coups furent frappés à nouveau, plus violents. Elle agrippa sa baguette et entre deux souffles, ouvrit finalement la porte en grand. Elle se raidit en voyant deux personnes habillées de capes noires devant elle...


	4. Mensonges

Chapitre 4. Mensonges.

Deux personnes se trouvaient face à elle. D'après leurs habits, ils venaient du Ministère. Un homme au visage dure et une femme à la coupe garçonne.

-Adele Wickham, dit cette dernière en tendant la main. -R...Rose Weasley, répondit la rouquine avec hésitation en serrant la main de la femme. -Et voici mon partenaire, Mitchell Gallagher, ajouta la brunette alors que l'homme faisait un signe de tête en guise de salutation. Nous sommes du programme de recherche du Ministère de la magie.

Que lui voulaient-ils? Étrangement, Rose regarda le chat du coin de l'oeil qui avait de nouveau la fourrure hérissée.

-Pardonnez le dérangement, mademoiselle Weasley, commença Adele. Nous avons reçu un hibou au Ministère de la part de l'un de vos voisins. Il s'inquiétait du fait qu'il ait entendu des bruits de fracas cette après-midi et on nous a demandé de venir...

Elle ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé. Comment pourrait-elle leur répondre quoique ce soit? Elle restait muette et écoutait la femme sans vraiment l'entendre. Adele Wickham parlait si vite que Rose n'avait pas le temps d'assimiler toutes les paroles qu'elle lui disait.

-...ce voisin affirme aussi vous avoir vu rentrer la nuit dernière avec un inconnu blessé, il semblerait. Est-ce la vérité? -Je...euh..., commença la jeune fille.

Avait-elle hébergé un criminel? Un hors la loi? …tait-elle maintenant dans le pétrin?

-Est-ce que tout va bien? demanda Adele en penchant la tête, soupçonneuse. Vous semblez un peu pâle...

Rose hocha la tête mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Elle avait trop peur de vomir. Tout ce qu'elle entendait, c'étaient les battements de son coeur qui montaient jusqu'à ses oreilles.

-Votre demeure semble chaotique, remarqua la femme du Ministère en regardant par dessus l'épaule de Rose. S'est-il produit quelque chose de louche? Pourquoi avez-vous votre baguette en main? Est-ce que vous attendiez quelqu'un de malfaisant?

Toutes ses questions énervèrent royalement Rose. Elle respira un bon coup et pensa à toute vitesse. Devait-elle mentir? Mais ne serait-elle pas dans le pétrin si elle mentait aux gens du Ministère? Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsqu'elle parla, ce fut un mensonge qui sorti...

-Non, je...je vais bien! Ma maison, enfin...j'étais en colère! -En colère? répéta Adele, perplexe. -Oui, ma patronne a réduit mon salaire et...et je n'ai pas réfléchit, je me suis défoulée...Je me sens mieux!

La femme du Ministère regarda son collègue, tous les deux semblaient sceptiques. Rose devait être plus convaincante. Elle était meilleure lorsqu'elle disait une part de vérité dans ses mensonges.

-Qu'en est-il de l'inconnu? demanda Adele Wickham en haussant un sourcil. -Il était blessé, répondit rapidement Rose. Quand je l'ai trouvé, il était dans une marre de sang et inconscient. Comme il ne faisait pas très beau la nuit dernière, je l'ai amené chez moi pour lui donner les premiers. Avant d'aller travailler, je l'ai amené à Ste-Mangouste.

Les deux personnes en cape semblèrent satisfaits de ses réponses. Rose savait qu'elle les avait dans la poche maintenant. Elle avait toujours été douée pour falsifier des vérités.

-Comment se nommait-il? demanda Adele. -Liam Brigestone.

Une plume à la main, Mitchell Gallagher notait toutes les informations que Rose donnait.

-Vous m'avez dit que vous aviez amené ce Liam à Ste-Mangouste avant d'aller travailler, n'est-ce pas? À qui parliez-vous avant d'ouvrir la porte, alors?

Les yeux bleus perçant de la femme la sondèrent durement, cherchant une faille dans ce que Rose pouvait affirmer.

-Quelqu'un d'autre habite ici? insista Adele. -Non, je parlais au chat, répondit automatiquement Rose. Mon chat, Lyto.

Le chat regardait les deux personne du Ministère et continuait de feuler.

-Il n'aime pas les inconnus, ajouta-t-elle en forçant un sourire. -Je vois, répondit simplement Adele en fixant le chat. -Cet inconnu que vous avez aidé la nuit dernière, comment était-il physiquement? questionna Mitchell, montrant qu'il avait une langue. -Comment il était? Euh...Cheveux bruns, yeux marrons très foncés, presque noir et... -Voyez-vous, coupa Adele, c'est que nous cherchons un jeune homme qui doit faire face au jugement du Ministère pour un crime présumé. Savez-vous pourquoi l'inconnu était blessé lorsque vous l'avez aidé?

Rose pensa à mentir mais aucun mensonge ne lui vint.

-Non, répondit Rose avec franchise. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup et semblait un peu...effrayé, je dirais. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu remarquer.

Adele et Mitchell restèrent plantés là en silence. Attendant sans doute plus d'informations mais il n'y en avait pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait, elle l'avait dit ou falsifier. Si elle continuait de parler et d'inventer, elle se mettrait dans le pétrin. Elle ne le voulait pas.

-Très bien, merci mademoiselle, conclut finalement la femme brune en pinçant les lèvres. -Cependant, êtes-vous certaine que tout va bien ici? demanda Mitchell en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. -Oui, deux ou trois sorts et tout sera en ordre, affirma la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Ils acquiescèrent et ils se dirigèrent doucement vers la ruelle. Avant qu'ils ne transplantent, Rose cru entendre qu'ils avaient l'intention de se rendre à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste.

Une boule immense de nervosité se forma soudain dans le ventre de la rousse. Après avoir refermé, la jeune femme s'effondra contre la porte et prit de grandes respirations. Elle venait de mentir au Ministère. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle se sentait plus mal que jamais.

Après ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer, ils iraient sans aucun doute voir à Ste-Mangouste si Liam s'y trouve. À la minute où ils comprendraient qu'elle leur avait menti, ils reviendraient et l'interrogeraient. Il ne s'agissait qu'une simple question de minutes.

Lorsqu'ils reviendraient, elle serait mal prise et en faute pour avoir dit des mensonges et protéger un criminel présumé. Elle serait foutue à coup sûr.

Elle plia les jambes et laissa sa tête tomber sur ses genoux. Elle ne put retenir les chaudes larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'attendre que les deux personnes reviennent pour la châtier.

Sa vie était plus détruite que jamais. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Elle avait l'impression que tous les choix qu'elle avait pu faire dans sa vie étaient mauvais. Telles des brûlures, les mauvais choix, les souvenirs refaisaient surface. Chacun d'eux la faisait souffrir et pleurer de plus belle.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire désormais? Elle ne pouvait que s'apitoyer sur son sort et attendre la fin.

-Je n'aime pas voir une fille pleurer, s'enquit une voix qu'elle ne reconnu pas.

Elle releva brusquement la tête et retint un cri de frayeur. Un beau jeune homme se trouvait devant elle. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et bouclés. Ses yeux étaient mordorés. Comme ceux du chat. Le chat avait disparu...

La jeune femme tenta de reculer mais se cogna la tête contre la porte. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur.

-Fais attention, je ne vais pas te manger, annonça le jeune homme en approchant doucement la main vers elle. -Ne me touchez pas! s'écria-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur lui, le forçant à arrêter son geste. Qui êtes-vous? Que me voulez-vous? -J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix, marmonna l'homme, plus pour lui-même.

Il regarda sa montre, comme s'il calculait le temps.

-Je vais faire ça rapidement, déclara-t-il finalement. Je m'appelle Liam Brigestone et je suis ici pour t'aider.

Un autre Liam Brigestone? Que se passait-il? Rose resta perplexe. Sa baguette tremblait. Elle restait méfiante.

-Tu n'es pas convaincu, comprit Liam numéro deux en pinçant les lèvres.

Rose secoua la tête et continuait de le fixer.

-Je sais que tu es bouleversée, commença Liam en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions. Je sais aussi que tu es terrifiée mais tu DOIS me faire confiance. Tu dois me faire confiance car je peux t'aider. Si tu me suis, je pourrai répondre à tes questions.

La jeune femme le jugea un moment et abaissa sa baguette.

-Mais pas ici, poursuivit l'homme. Toi comme moi savons que ces deux personnes reviendront. Je veux simplement t'aider. Je dois aussi t'avouer que je n'étais pas du tout censé revenir pour le faire. J'avais simplement mauvaise conscience, sachant que tu avais aidé mon ami et qu'en retour, avec tous nos problèmes, on te laisse ainsi sans... -Attends, coupa Rose, tu as dit qu'il était ton ami? Tu le connais? Qui est-il? Où est-il maintenant? -Comme je t'ai dis, pas ici. Nous n'avons pas le temps, ils vont revenir d'une minute à l'autre. Je vais tout t'expliquer, promis, s'empressa de dire Liam, un brin paniqué maintenant.

Rose ne savait pas exactement quoi faire. En le suivant, se mettrait-elle plus en danger? Pouvait-elle réellement croire cet homme, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu en moins de deux jours? …tait-ce un autre mauvais choix que de partir avec cet inconnu?

-Tu as lu sur la porte, non? sourit Liam. «Mens et fuis». Tu as menti, désormais, il ne te reste plus qu'à fuir, ajouta-t-il en tendant doucement la main vers elle.

La jeune femme la fixa quelques secondes. Mauvais choix ou non, elle ne pouvait certainement pas être plus dans le pétrin qu'elle ne l'était déjà, n'est-ce pas? Et puis, elle avait le droit de savoir.

Elle jugea le jeune homme une dernière fois avant de prendre sa main. Elle était douce et chaude.

Au moment où l'on cogna à la porte, les deux jeunes adultes transplanèrent.


End file.
